Fathers and Sons
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm and his Son share some special moments.


Title: Fathers and Sons  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: Harm spends some quality time with his son.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG.  
  
  
Authors Note: Based on George Strait's The Best Day. I don't own that either  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Md.  
  
  
  
A crowd of eager young fathers gathered around the viewing glass trying to keep a peek at their newest little miracles. Some where poking on the glass trying to get their bundles of joy attention. Some were standing there in awe and several nurses held tiny babies wrapped in blue and pink blankets.   
  
  
One group of people stood off to the side waiting for one special baby to make his or her appearance. It's mother was brought in just a while ago so they new it would be quite a wait, but they had waited for this moment for six years. A couple more hours wouldn't hurt. They all wore military uniforms from the rank of Admiral to Gunnery Sergeant.  
  
  
Suddenly a tall, dark headed man dressed in scrubs walked over to the group.  
  
  
"Well Harm?" The Admiral was the first to speak up.  
  
  
Harm walked over to the window. The group followed. He pointed to where a nurse just laid down a tiny bundle wrapped in blue.  
  
  
"Right there, sir. Right there is Mathew Patrick." Harm grinned at his son who lay peacefully sleeping.  
  
  
"Good job, son." The Admiral patted Harm on the back.  
  
  
"How's the Col., sir?" Gunny asked Harm.  
  
  
"She's doing better than me actually. Leave it to a marine to go through childbirth with ease." Harm laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get back to Mac." Harm turned around and went back to his wife's room.  
  
  
"Well now that we know the verdict there's no sense in all of us being here so Gunny how about we head on back to JAG and give the new mother and father some privacy."  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Mac's Room  
Bethesda Hospital   
Bethesda, MD  
  
  
  
"He's beautiful, Harm." Mac stated.   
  
  
She rested against Harm who was laying on the side of the bed with her. In her Harm's rested little Mathew Rabb.   
  
  
"He looks just like you. He's got your eyes and I bet he's going to have your fly-boy smile too."  
  
  
"Yeah, but he's got your coloring. God help us."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Mac think about he'll look like when he's a teenager." They shared a knowing look.  
  
  
"Yep. He'll have girls fighting over him." They smiled and both became silent lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
"Thank you, Sarah, for making me that happiest man alive."  
  
  
"You're welcome daddy."  
  
  
"Daddy? That sounds weird. I think it'll take some getting used to."  
  
  
"Well get used to it Fly-boy because you're going to be hearing it for the rest of your life."  
  
  
  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
Seven Years Later  
  
  
  
"This is so cool, dad!" Seven year old Mathew Rabb yelled as he ran to the edge of the porch and jumped over the steps. He landed on his hands and knees, but that didn't stop him. He got up right away and ran over the where is father was loading the sleeping bags into the car.   
  
  
"I can't believe we're going camping." Matt throw his backpack into the backseat, then walked around to the back of the car where his father was.  
  
  
"Dad is mom going to be all right?" Matt asked concerned.  
  
  
"Of course she is. You're mom's a marine. She can handle anything. She'll be fine here with your brothers and sisters. Now help me get this gear loaded so we can hit the road."   
  
  
They finished loading all the gear, said their good-byes, and they were on the road.  
  
  
"You know dad this has to be the best day of my life."  
  
  
Harm smiled at his oldest son.  
  
  
"The best is yet to come, Matt."  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
Nine Years Later  
  
  
  
"Jacob when you turn 16 don't have anything like this, please." Mac told her other son as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
  
Today her son, Mathew turned 16. He didn't want a nice quiet birthday with the family like he used too. Today he had to invite half the DC teenage population it seemed. It took her two hours to clean up the entire mess even with the kids help. It didn't calm her anymore when toward the end of the party Harm left saying he had to go pick up something.   
  
  
"Hey dad's home!" Danni, their ten year old daughter yelled upon seeing her father pulled into the driveway. "And someone's with him."   
  
  
Of course with this statement all the kids ran out the door to see who it was. They were quite disappointed when they saw it was only their Uncle Bud.   
  
  
"Hey Matt come here." Harm called out and Matt appeared in front of the group. "You know how much you always said you would love to have seen my old corvette?"  
  
  
"Yeah dad."  
  
  
"Well with a little work and a paint job I think we can turn this car into it."  
  
  
"Dad no offense, but this car is a piece of junk." Matt said looking at the car that Bud just got out of.  
  
  
"Hey dad if he doesn't want it I'll take it." Jacob told his father and with a warning glare from his father Jacob shut up.  
  
  
"Did I ever tell you about my corvette?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Well it just started out just like this one. I spent all my free time working on it and making it look like new and you saw it in the pictures."  
  
  
"Do you think that we can do this one just like yours?" Matt asked.  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
"You know dad this is the greatest day of my life."  
  
  
  
Naval chapel  
Annapolis, MD  
  
  
  
"Hey dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt tugged on the sleeve of this dad's dress whites stopping him from walking out of the door.  
  
  
"Yeah sure." Harm turned back around.   
  
  
"Guys don't be too long. Abby's waiting." Mac warned her oldest son then walked toward to bride's room to talk to her future daughter-in-law.  
  
  
"Dad I'm scared." Matt admitted. He stood beside his dad looking so much like them. Both were in their dress white one showing the rank of Admiral and the other a Lt.   
  
  
"Do you love, Abby?" Harm simply asked.  
  
  
"Of course dad! She's my best friend, she's all I've ever wanted in life. I'd die for her."  
  
  
"Then what are you scared of?"  
  
  
"I want a marriage like you and mom. Lately it seems all me and Abby do is fight."   
  
  
"This is a fine time to bring this up Mathew. Listen to me all couples fight. It's a part of being in love. What have you been fighting about?"  
  
  
"The wedding."  
  
  
"Hell son. That's understandable. Did I ever tell you that before Bud and Harriet got married Harriet threatened to kill everybody and was about to call off the wedding?"   
  
  
"Why they've got a great marriage?"  
  
  
"Well Harriet was so stressed out about making the wedding perfect she forgot to enjoy the simple things. You mother and I were the same way. In fact we did call off the first wedding."  
  
  
"You're kidding."   
  
  
"No I'm not. Your mother and I didn't know if we belonged together. We both had serious doubts. We both always had failed relationships."  
  
  
"Of course you did dad, because you hadn't found each other yet."  
  
  
Harm smiled at how wise his son was.  
  
  
"You're right and luckily your grandmother and great grandmother pointed that out to us. I'll admit your mother and I had some hard times, but we loved each other and that's what got us through." Harm patted his son on the shoulder.  
  
  
"Thanks dad. I needed that pep talk."  
  
  
"Good. Then lets go get you married."  
  
  
And with that the father and son walked out of the room and toward the best day of Matt's life. Well at least until 2 years later when Jeffery Harmon Rabb made his appearance in the world.  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
**************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
